


Jo's Lesson 1: Abused Hole

by Agent_Benjamin



Series: Total Drama Weird Stuff [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Chris Mclean (Total Drama) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lightning (Total Drama) - Freeform, Multi, Staci (Total Drama) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Benjamin/pseuds/Agent_Benjamin
Summary: Why the fuck did I write this?





	Jo's Lesson 1: Abused Hole

The group assembled at the campfire, it was time for the first elimination of the season, Topher’s team sat at the campfire and awaited the result, Jen and Jo were nervous, they had admired Topher for a while and didn’t want to see him leave.  
Chris called out the votes, and one by one everyone except Topher and Staci were left, Topher breathed out as he was called to claim his marshmallow, and Staci was sent packing.  
“My great great great great great great grandfather invented marshmallows. Before that, you just ate pure animal fat and sugar.” Staci said as she was shot out of the Cannon of Shame.  
“Who asked?” Chris said smugly as she was shot into the distance. Topher reunited with Jen and Jo and headed back to the cabins. Topher sat on his bed visibly stressed and began to strip off, to change into his night clothes, when suddenly there was a knock.  
“Toph, you in here?” Came the familiar sounding voice of Jo.  
“What? This is the boy’s cabin.” Topher said, visibly covering his chest.  
“He is a boy!” Came the call of Lightning from outside,  
“No, I’m not, Bright-ning!” Jo said, furious.  
“I can see you’re a dude!” Lightning said before walking off.  
“Uhh.. pretty boy.. What’s in that box behind you?” Jo says, pointing at a box behind him. He quickly kicks it behind a table.  
“Nothing…” He replied, slightly embarrassed before putting on his night shirt. “Shouldn’t you be in the girl’s cabin anyway?”  
“Listen. I got something to tell ya, pretty boy. I…. am a dude.” Jo shrugs.  
“I sha-knew it!” Lightning cheered as he got hit by Cameron’s broken robot suit.  
“Now open the box!” He said before taking it away and opening it herself, Topher recoiled as she pulled out his big shiny strap on vibrator.  
“Don’t judge me.” He said hiding.  
“I bet you don’t even know how to use it.” He smirked.  
“Why don’t you show me?” He suggested.  
“Whatever you say pretty boy.” He said before pushing him onto the bed.  
Jo slipped on the strap on and smirked before pulling down Topher’s jeans.  
“What are you gonna do to me?” He said, blushing.  
“Just relax,” she said as she pressed the tip of the strap-on against Topher’s abused hole.  
“Oh yeah, just like how Chris does it.” Topher said as she slipped past the resistance of his ass and Topher groaned in euphoria as Jo filled his puckered hole with the full 8 inches.  
“Oh you’re just sucking it in.” She laughed as she began to brutally mash at his untamed butthole.  
“No, not so fast.” He groaned out in shocking pitch, attracting the attention of Jen, who was outside.  
“What the fuck was tha-” Jen walks in and seeing Jo and Topher doing some hardcore anal.  
“Je- ahh” Topher moaned noticing Jen walk in.  
“E-ew… disgusting!...” Jen tried backing out but backs into a wall.  
“Oh Jen, but look.” Jo said, pointing at Topher’s big erection. “Why not join in?”  
“Because I have never handled anyone else before! Okay?! Only Tom’s.. But his was so little..” Jen sighs.  
“Then try someone a bit bigger” She said, thrusting faster.  
“Even if I do join in, what if Chris catches us on live television!? I don’t want it to ruin my reputation!”  
“Come on Fashion Freak!” Jo said, getting a little more dominant.  
“B-but it would feel weird since.. It will be farther in..”  
“But that’s part of the experience…” Jo said, slipping out of Topher’s leaving him with a gape.  
“W-will my make up run?..” Jen said, holding her cheek.  
“Definitely not, just lay there and you’ll see what I mean.” Jo replied.  
Jen starts taking off her boots. “O-okay..” She climbs on the bed, putting her glasses on a nearby nightstand. Topher stood up to allow her to lie down.  
“Okay, just lay down and I’ll do the rest.” He said smiling at her.  
“Okay…” He lay on top of her kissed her on the lips. “Sure you’re ready?”  
“I’m… still not entirely sure.. I’m keeping my clothes on unless you remove them…”  
“Maybe just this one.” He slipped off her top and bra.  
“Usually Tom does this.. Okay…”  
“Well he’s not here this time,” he whispered slipping his finger into her wet cunt.  
Jen bites her lips. “Wha-wow…. You both could slip it in… quick.. While I’m distracted…” She shakes her head.  
“If you insist.” Topher said driving the full 9 inches of his meat into her soft walls.  
“Holy shit… it just hit the good spot! Fuck!... keep going..” She said as Topher began to thrust at a decent speed, Jo took advantage and reentered his asshole.  
“Oh god.” Topher moaned as he felt pleasure stem from both sides, he let go of control and moved in time with Jo’s thrusts.  
“W-wow… harder! Fucking harder!” Jen says, holding onto the blanket. Topher thrusted faster, gripping her shoulders.  
“Oh my god, you’re so tight.” He groaned and tightened his own muscles around the strap-on.  
“Holy shit, I’m going to cum!” Jen says, trying to make him pull out.  
“Do it, I’m so ready.” He groaned as Jo moved faster.  
“Pl-please! Pull out and cum anywhere else! Not inside me, please!” She attempts to say; moaning vigorously.  
“Oh my god,” he said pulling out at the last second and covering her with his white hot sticky creamy surprise.  
“D-did you get some on my face?...” Jen says, wiping some of the semen off her body.  
“No but, we can fix that” he said, falling on his side, spent. Jo slipped off the strap-on and smirked.  
“Lesson over, slime balls.” She said before leaving.  
“Can’t wait for next time.” Topher said, before falling asleep.  
“Th-thank you for pu-pulling out last second..”  
“Won’t be as lucky next time,” he said smugly.  
She takes a whip of semen on her breasts and takes a taste. “Huh. Not as bad as I thought..”


End file.
